Triangles
by TigerKA
Summary: Naruto realizes that he has feelings for Hinata & Kiba decides to confess his feelings. Who will Hinata choose? NaruHinaKiba, SasuSakuLee, TemaShikaIno, NejiTen & maybe JiraTsuna,
1. Chapter 1

**Triangles:**

Hello readers! Hikari Tsuki here, with info on "Triangles" (no, not the shape! The fanfiction!) "Triangles" takes place in time-skip, except Sai doesn't exist & Sasuke returned to Konoha, from the Rice Country AKA the Sound Country… by the way, he no longer has the curse seal & he doesn't have his ugly time-skip outfit. (either pretend he's in another outfit or imagine him in his time-skip outfit, if you want) The couples in "Triangles" are basically… triangles! (3 way couples) They are NaruHinaKiba, SasuSakuLee, & TemaShikaIno, the other couples are NejiTen & maybe JiraTsuna. **Warning: Some shinobi maybe perverted!** So on with "Triangles!"

* * *

As you might have read above, this story (fanfiction) takes place in time-skip & in time-skip (almost) everything changes. Outfits change, ranks change, ages change, appearances change, even some personalities change. We start our story (fanfiction) at Ino's house, where she was holding a sleepover with Sakura, Hinata, TenTen & Temari. 

"O.K. girls, this is an everyone truth or dare!" Ino explained.

"O.K!" Sakura, Hinata, TenTen & Temari exclaimed. After thinking, the 4 kunochi decided to pick truth. (who knows what would have happened if they had picked dare)

"Which boy do you love?" Ino asked her 4 best friends, "I love Shikamaru!" Ino & Temari yelled in unison, until they began giving each other dirty looks. (mean looks)

"I love Neji!" TenTen announced.

"…" Sakura & Hinata didn't answer.

"I LOVE SLEEPOVERS!!!" the jounin & 4 chunnin turned to their hokage.

"Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned her sensei. (Tsunade teaches Sakura, really she does!)

"Getting away from paperwork. What are you doing?" the female hokage asked.

"Having a sleepover & HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?" Ino yelled.

"The door was open…" Tsunade responded.

"But Tsunade-sama, I locked the door." Hinata explained.

"… yeah… about that… I'll pay for the damages…" Tsunade offered.

The 5 kunochi looked at the door, only to see a big, broken pile of wood where the door was. The girls expressions were "**O.O**"(Ino) "**-.-**"(Sakura & Temari) "**O.o**"(Hinata & TenTen)

"T-Tsunade-sama, since y-you're h-here wh-why don't you j-join our sleepover?" Hinata stuttered. (she doesn't do the finger thing or stutter that much anymore, but usually does it when she's scared or really embarrassed) (Tsunade just broke down Ino's door! I'd be scared too!)

"Sure, it's better than paperwork… so, what were you girls talking about?" Tsunade accepted.

"I was just asking who Sakura, Hinata, TenTen & Temari likes, Temari & I both like Shikamaru," Ino took a second

& glared at Temari, she glared back, & continued, "TenTen likes Neji &… &… we never found out who Sakura or Hinata likes… so Hinata-chan, Billboard brow, who is it?"

"Are you still calling me that… Ino-pig? Anyway, I don't know… Sasuke or Lee… what about you Hinata?" Sakura questioned Hinata.

"I don't know either… it either Naruto or Kiba…" Hinata explained.

"Neither of you know who you like?" TenTen asked.

"No…" Sakura & Hinata concluded.

Ino, TenTen & Temari sweat dropped & then tried to find out who Hinata & Sakura like.

"O.k. Hinata, what do you like about Naruto & what do you like about Kiba?" TenTen & Temari asked while Ino & Tsunade asked Sakura the same question… except instead of Naruto & Kiba she sad Sasuke & Lee. Hinata & Sakura then began telling their likes & dislikes about Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke & Lee. But while they were confessing inside, 10 shinobi were listening & watching their conversation from the _'safety'_ of the Nara residence.

"SHIKAMARU!!! What are you doing?" Yoshino Nara yelled.

"Nothing… troublesome woman…" the lazy genius answered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Gomen nasai. (I'm sorry)" Shikamaru apologized.

"Well have fun, & don't just watch T.V. all night!"

"Hai." The 10 shinobi answered.

"Great job with the video camera Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, believe it!" (guess who that was)

"Shikamaru, how did you get the camera into Ino's house anyway?" Neji asked.

**_- Flashback - _**

"_Hey Ino!" Shikamaru & Chouji called._

"_Hey Shikamaru-kun, Chouji." Ino answered warmly, "Are you guys ready for the mission?" _

"_Yeah." Chouji answered._

"_How troublesome… Ino can I use your bathroom?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Hai Shikamaru-kun." Ino replied._

_Shikamaru then ran inside with 5 tiny video cameras. Inside, Shikamaru put 4 cameras on each side of Ino's living __room & 1 camera in the middle of Ino's bedroom. (all the cameras are on the ceiling facing down) Then, he ran to the front door for the mission. _

_**- End Flashback -**_

"Oh, so that's what you did! Nice one!" Kankuro congratulated.

"How youthful!" (guess who said that)

"… Hn." The prodigies, Gaara & Shino _"responded."_

"Guys, Urusai! (shut up) The girls are talking!" Kiba informed.

On screen, Tsunade was telling her fellow kunochi that the hot springs was the perfect place to relax… & something about drinking lots & lots sake…

* * *

YATTA! I finished!!! I'm not gonna put squad 11 in here so don't ask. I need ideas & comments so please R & R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Triangles:**

Hello readers! Hikari Tsuki here, with info on "Triangles" (no, not the shape! The fanfiction!) "Triangles" takes place in time-skip, except Sai doesn't exist & Sasuke returned to Konoha, from the Rice Country AKA the Sound Country… by the way, he no longer has the curse seal & he doesn't have his ugly time-skip outfit. (either pretend he's in another outfit or imagine him in his time-skip outfit, if you want) The couples in "Triangles" are basically… triangles! (3 way couples) They are NaruHinaKiba, SasuSakuLee, & TemaShikaIno, the other couples are NejiTen & maybe JiraTsuna. **Warning: Some shinobi maybe perverted!** So on with "Triangles!"

* * *

As you might have read above, this story (fanfiction) takes place in time-skip & in time-skip (almost) everything changes. Outfits change, ranks change, ages change, appearances change, even some personalities change._

* * *

On screen, Tsunade was telling her fellow kunochi that the hot springs was the perfect place to relax… & something about drinking lots & lots sake…_

The boys heard this & cocked devilish smiles… well most of them did… While most of the teens were caught up in their thoughts, (coughpervertedthoughtscough) Kankuro spoke up.

"Anybody wanna _visit _the hot spring?"

"Have you been reading Icha Icha Paradise again?" Gaara calmly asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Lets go 2 the hot spring! Spy on the girls, you know you want to." Kankuro answered.

"No, we don't…"

"Yes, you do. I can tell by the way you guys are blushing & hold back nosebleeds." He explained.

"Kankuro, we don't wanna go, & were not having nosebleeds." Neji explained.

"Neji, cut the act. I can see the blood coming out of your nose." Neji twitched & whipped up the blood.

"So, you guys gonna go?" Kankuro asked.

6 out of the 10 shinobi finally gave up & agreed to go.

"Yosh! I'll get to see Sakura-chan!" Lee did a "nice guy pose." -Sasuke's eye twitched-

"Hn" Sasuke & Neji… said.

"Troublesome…"

"Alright, I'll go. But Akamaru has to stay."

"Grrrr" Akamaru growled angrily.

"If you guys are going, I guess I'll go too."

"Alright! Lets g-" Kankuro was interrupted by his little brother.

"You're not going." Gaara told his nii-san.

"But! I-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO." Gaara demanded.

"Guys stop fighting & look at the screen." Chouji said.

The two bickering brothers & other shinobi turned their attention to the screen & saw the kunochi packing for the hot spring.

"Hurry! They're leaving!" Naruto shouted.

"Eager are we?" Kiba teased.

"Shut up & go."

Then he 6 shinobi left the Nara residence & headed for the hot springs.

* * *

I finished! Sorry its so short, but I figured this was the perfect place to stop. I need ideas & comments so please R & R! 


End file.
